FF8 Shortstory 1: Green Ketchup
by Desirai
Summary: Green ketchup. Remember that?


Squall's Adventures With Green Ketchup  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any FF8 characters..sad to say..this is jus for   
fans..yada yada..blah blah..and all that other stuff I'm  
'supposed' to put in the disclaimer....   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Scene starts where everyone is gathered in the cafiteria eating lunch*  
  
Zell is filling is face full of hotdogs, as usual so no one is staring, Selphie and Irvine are chatting away, and Seifer and his gang are strutting around like they own the place. Squall and Rinoa are nowhere to be found.   
  
Zell starts to put ketchup on his hotdogs, when the cafiteria doors suddenly swing open. There's a yelp, a loud crash, and the sound of Rinoa yelling, "Come back, Squally!!!"  
  
Zell makes a choking sound and covers his mouth. Then he snorts and burts out laughing, sending the ketchup flying.  
Squall suddenly appears out of nowhere with a very...unhappy look on his face.  
  
Zell shuts up and stares at him.   
"Hotdog..?" Zell picks up one of his hotdogs and hands it to Squall. Squall still looks at him murderously. "Um...I..I need the ketchup!" The bottle flies back to him out of nowhere.  
  
Squall still glares at Zell. Then a poke in the back causes him to turn around, and he comes face to face with a large, ear-to-ear grin on her face. A sweatdrop forms on the back of Squall's head.  
"Here, Squally! Er...SQUALL!!!" Zell corrects himself.  
Squall turns back around and stares at a large green thing on a hotdog bun.  
  
"What's that?" Squall asked.  
"It's a hotdog! Whaddya think it is, Squally? Er..SQUALL?" Zell smothered a laugh with a cough.  
  
"An overgrown greenbean that's beginning to melt." Squall replied flatly. Rinoa sniggered.  
  
"Greenbeans don't melt do they?" Zell asked. "Cause if they do I'd like to see one! A melting greenbean would be--"  
  
"Zell, shut up. There isn't such a thing you oddball." Selphie spat.  
  
"Oh..o..ok.." Zell said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Don't cry, Zellybaby!" Rinoa said happily.  
"Shut up, Rinoa. No one asked you to pity me." Zell said flatly.  
"Well..um..um..WELL I NEVER!" Rinoa snapped and stalked away.  
"Thanks, Zelly." Squall muttered.  
  
"......" Zell replied. "You're unwelcome, SQUALLY!"   
Squall twitched angrily.   
  
"You want this green hotdog?" Zell asked.   
"I'd rather wrip out your vocal chords." Squall muttered.  
"Why?" Zell asked innocently.  
"Because you use them too much." Squall replied.  
"At least my name isn't in the dictionary." Zell replied flatly.  
"Now you've done it, Zell!" Irvine called from across the table.  
  
Yes, Zell had done it. Squall semed to turn red with anger and lunged at Zell, pulling his gunblade out of god knows where, and swinging it at Zell.  
  
"...AHHH...!!!!" some of the students that were sitting close jumped away with eyes about as big as dinner plates(literally since they're anime peeps).  
"AAAIIEEEE!!!!! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GREENBEAN'S RELATIVE!!! THE GREEN KETCHUPPED HOTDOG!!!" Zell cried and threw the hotdog at Squall.   
"The who---? AHH!!!!" Squall got cut off when a green thing flew at him.  
  
Zell and Irvine and even Seifer howled with laughter. Squall stood there, sulking, covered in green ketchup, and wearing a scowl that promised Zell's death.  
  
"Zelly!!!! What'd you do to my Squally!!!?" Rinoa cried.  
"Face it, 'twas for the best." Zell said, almost sadly.  
"Squall faced the wrath of green ketchup." Selphie said, trying to smother a laugh.  
  
Squall still stood there. A little bubble kept popping up above his head after every comment with "......" in it.  
"Let's leave him alone..." Selphie suggested.  
"Good choice." Zell said, and started to move away from Squall.  
"Let's..uh...go...way..that..hide..um...er..RUN AWAY!!" Selphie darted out the door, followed by Zell. Irvine and Rinoa shrugged and followed, leaving Squall behind.  
  
"Squally!!!" Seifer piped up in a high pitched voice.   
"......." Squall stood there with a now flat expression on his face. A hand shot out and grabbed Seifer's throat.  
"...GAG..!" Seifer gasped.  
  
Fujin and Raijin looked at each other and shrugged. They left a screaming Seifer behind with a newly improved Squall and headed out the door.  
  
Squall dropped Seifer and headed out the door in search of Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Rinoa.  
  



End file.
